A Hobbits One Wish
by Mindy McCawley
Summary: The second part of "A Hobbit...or Maybe Not". Mindy is back in the story (every part of the story), she meets up with the whole fellowship (including Sam) and does her part to get the ring to Mordor and save Helms Deep


"Are you sure you're ok Mindy?" My friend Maggie asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said looking around.  
  
"Mindy! You've been weird sense the day of the Lord of the Rings opening. What's up?" She asked.   
  
"I can't tell you." I said.  
  
"You keep telling me that! Why can't you tell me?" She asked.  
  
"Because you wont believe me!" I said.  
  
"Yes I will! I'm your best friend!" She said.   
  
"I had a dream, the day before the opening, and I was a hobbit. It was so real it wasn't a dream! I was there!" I said.   
  
"At the movie?" She asked.  
  
"No! I was there in real life, back then! In the Shire! Sam and I were together…we kissed! And I touched them! It had to have been real!" I said.  
  
"You said it yourself, it was just a dream." She said.  
  
"There was something I didn't tell you, about the opening." I said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Sean Astin knew my name! I wasn't wearing my tag." I said.   
  
She looked weird.  
  
"What? Maybe he just heard it." She said.   
  
"No one said it. He knew me!" I said.  
  
"That's nuts!" She said.  
  
"I know! And I…I miss it!" I said.  
  
She nodded, and looked at her watch.   
  
"OH SHEEZE! I need to go! I've got a date in an hour!" She said.  
  
"Bye." I said.  
  
She gave me a hug then left.   
  
  
  
I laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes. I felt a rush of air then I fell. I landed on a sharp rock.   
  
"OH PISS! OWEE!!" I yelled.   
  
I got up and saw I had cut my head.   
  
"Owe!" I said.   
  
I looked around. I was on a hill.   
  
"OH HOLY CRAP!" I yelled.  
  
I heard running near me.   
  
"Who's there?" I asked.  
  
All of a sudden I had a sword to my neck.   
  
"Are you a spy half-ling?" They asked.  
  
I sighed. I noticed the voice.  
  
"Aragorn! It's me! Miss Mindy!" I said.  
  
The sword left my neck and I heard it go into his holder.   
  
"How did you get here?" He asked.  
  
"I came back!" I said.  
  
"Are you a wizard?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No, this just keeps happening. I don't know how." I said. He nodded.  
  
"Where's Merry and Pip?" I asked.  
  
"They've been taken by the Urics." He said.  
  
"We figured you had been caught by the urik'hi too." Gimli said.   
  
"No." I said.  
  
"We need to hurry." Legolas said. We all nodded.  
  
"Come Miss Mindy." Aragorn said as we all started to run. I lagged behind with Gimli.   
  
"How long have you guys been running like this?" I asked.  
  
"Three days and nights." He said.  
  
"Wow!" I said. He nodded as well as he could while running.   
  
  
  
As I ran I wished I could see Sam. I missed him vary much. Then all of a sudden we stopped so Legolas could see where they had gone. And all of a sudden the air rushed around me, and I was somewhere different. I looked around on this huge mountain with sharp pointy rocks.   
  
"Oh, vary ominous, not cool." I said to myself as I looked around.   
  
I didn't want to say anything to loud because I was afraid that orcs were near, my zooming in an out of places hasn't been perfected yet. I started walking, and I felt like I was walking in a circle.  
  
"How do I get out of here?" I asked myself.  
  
Then I heard noises, like someone talking. I hid, and listened.  
  
"Let's see, we've got lambas bread, lambas bread, and look, more lambas bread." I heard.  
  
I couldn't hear anything but muffled noise for a while, until I heard.   
  
"Nothing dampens your spirit, does it Sam?" I wanted to cry. It was Sam and Frodo.   
  
I walked nearer to them then whispered "Sam."   
  
"Mr. Frodo, did you hear that?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah Sam, I did. Who's there?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, Mr. Sam." I said standing up.  
  
"Miss Mindy! How did you get here?" Sam asked.   
  
"The same way I got to the shire in the first place. I've got magic Lord of the Rings transportation powers. J.R.R. Tolkein must be smiling down on me!" I said.   
  
He looked confused.   
  
"Sorry, I forget from time to time." I said.  
  
They looked at me confused.   
  
"How is this possible? We left you with the others." Mr. Frodo said.  
  
"I don't know, but I've got some sort of, I don't know, magic." I said.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you Miss Mindy!" Sam said hugging me.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Sam," I said hugging him back.   
  
"So where are we?" I asked looking around.  
  
"On our way to Mordor, unfortunately we can't seem to get out of here." Frodo said.  
  
I looked around. "It all looks the same." I said.  
  
"That's why we can't get out." Sam said. I thought for a second then I looked down at my pocket.  
  
"What is the likelihood that my GPS System would travel with me?" I asked pulling it out of my pocket.  
  
"Your what?" Frodo and Sam said at the same time their brows furrowed.  
  
"Um, my GPS, it's a map." I said.  
  
"Ohhh." They said. I looked down at it, and 1 message popped up:  
  
Sorry Hun, nice try, but GPS wasn't invented back then. You get an A for effort though! Welcome back to the story  
  
-Us  
  
"CRAP!" I yelled. Frodo and Sam jumped.  
  
"Sorry, the stupid GPS won't work! We're gonna have to find another way." I said.  
  
We all sat silently for a while thinking of a way to get out. Sam and I munched on bread as we thought about it. Finally we decided to start out on foot again. So we walked for a while till we got tired and cold and just needed a rest. I slept next to Sam hugging him.   
  
"Night Sam. I'm glad to see you again." I said.  
  
"Night, and I'm glad you're back. I missed you." He said kissing my cheek.  
  
I smiled as my face turned red, then I closed my eyes to go to sleep.   
  
  
  
Suddenly I felt a familiar rush of air and I was falling again.  
  
"I WISH I COULD LAND ON THE GROUND FOR ONCE AND NOT HAVE TO FALL!" I said falling.  
  
Then I hit the ground.  
  
"Owe." I said.   
  
I looked up and I was looking at a tree that was carrying Merry and Pippin. The tree was alive.  
  
"This story is insane." I said as the tree scooped me up.   
  
"Eep!" 


End file.
